GENOMICS SHARED RESOURCE (GSR) ABSTRACT Xinmin Li, PhD (ZY), Director, and Ling Dong, PhD, Co-Director, lead the UCLA Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center (JCCC) Genomics Shared Resource (GSR). The GSR provides JCCC investigators with state- of-the-art genomics technologies, comprehensive services, specialized expertise, and a wide range of training opportunities, to enable transformative research that is cost-effective and timely. The facility is a high-throughput and fully automated genomics core located in the Center for Health Sciences (CHS) building, near JCCC investigator laboratories. The GSR occupies 2,568 sf. of laboratory and administrative space and is equipped with all major state-of-the-art instruments for genomics analyses including a range of next generation sequencers, microarray platforms, and a single cell 10X Genomics Chromium Controller. Eleven staff members total, including one faculty member, Li, and eight PhD scientists, operate the GSR, providing 76 years of combined genomics experience. The GSR has a broad user base. From 2013 ? 2018, the GSR supported 76 unique JCCC investigators in 2,344 research projects from all six JCCC Research Programs. This represents 26% (36,274 JCCC experiments/ 140,087 total experiments) of total Shared Resource usage. Of these 76 JCCC investigators, 22% are peer- review funded. GSR support activities helped to enable 235 publications, of which 151 (64%) were in high-impact (IF ?10, or field leading) journals. In addition, the GSR supported numerous cancer research projects from cancer investigators at nine non-UCLA cancer centers and served numerous additional external investigators from >150 non-UCLA institutions. JCCC investigators benefited significantly from the large number of external users by enabling a 43% discount in pricing to JCCC member labs during the prior project period while maintaining quick turnaround times from a formal GSR policy that prioritizes JCCC investigators, followed by other UCLA investigators, over external users. The primary goals of the GSR is to provide JCCC investigators with access to state-of-the-art genomic capabilities and genomics training, provide planning assistance for multidisciplinary projects, and enable investigators to develop new applications using the most advanced technologies by continual core upgrades. Through these goals and its service activities, the GSR accelerates the pace of cancer discoveries that support the translational pipeline for implementation in clinical settings.